Mistaken
by kilohoku92
Summary: What would happen if the Academy students mistaken Night for Rin Okumura? What will happen? And who is this Night guy? Rate M for lemon and language!


**If you haven't read "The Miyama-uguisu Mansion Incident". Please read it before you start reading this, otherwise you'll be confused! Thank you and enjoy the one shot :D! And my VERY FIRST AO NO EXORCIST FANFICTION! *threw confetti in the air* Yippee for me! Right :D?**

…

***crickets chirpings***

***coughs and looks away* Well this is awkward _… **

**Ao No Exorcist does not belong to me! If it did…I'll keep as it is! No wait…I want more brother love between the twins XD! Yes I have the tendency of calling it "Ao No" instead of "Blue", but I like sounding so cool saying "Ao No" :D…Even though I'm totally white when it comes to saying another language…On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mistaken <strong>

It was a bright sunny day in Cross Academy. Students were hanging out in the courtyard and around campus, before the bell rang, telling them that social time was over and time to learn. In the bunches of groups there was one near the fountain, three boys and two girls. One sighed angrily.

"Never trust Okumura to be on time to hang out. Never!" one said with dark hair with a yellow skunk line in the middle of his hair.

"Well he does like to sleep in a lot Bon…" one of the girls said with purple pigtails and had the most interesting eyebrows.

"Isn't that him right now?" the boy with glasses and bald pointing at a boy, but something was different…

"Rin! Are you wearing Yuki-chan's outfit?" the girl with short blonde hair ask the boy. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Rin? Oh! I'm not him! I'm actually Night!" said the boy with the same cheeky smile as their friend.

"Cut the crap Okumura! We know it's you! And why are you wearing sensei's exorcist outfit?" Bon asked angrily.

"Look, I'm telling you the truth! I'm not Rin! I'm Night, NIGHT!" Night said angrily. Soon an argument exploded about Night being Rin…

*At the Okumura's dorm*

"Nii-san…Nii-san…Nii-san!" Yukio yelled at his older twin, while shaking him.

"Mmm…What?" Rin asked sleepily.

"Nii-san. You need to get up. Your boyfriend isn't with you and our friends might mistake him as you." Yukio said pushing his glasses up higher on his nose.

It took a while for Rin to understand what Yukio said till his eyes widen, "Oh shit! Night left before me? I need to go to the-AH!" he said, but fell on the ground in writhing in pain.

"Nii-san! Are you ok?" Yukio ask helping Rin onto the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I'm in pain in the back…" Rin rub his lower back, tail twitching cause the pain was too much.

"Well you two were going all night…" Yukio mumbled.

-flashback-

* * *

><p><em>It was the end of the day and cram school was over. Rin stretched his tired arms over his head with a big yawn. <em>

"_Thank god the day is over! I thought I would die of boredom!" Rin said and got smack in the face by Yukio's book._

"_Ow! What the hell Yukio? Sorry if I fall asleep easily in your class!" Rin said rubbing his nose._

"_You always fall asleep in everyone classes nii-san…" Yukio said pushing his glasses up._

_Rin was mumbling something under his breath, "Whatever, let's go home so I can cook dinner for us and then we can do…*gulp* homework." Rin said as if homework was some kind of poison. Which it was for the poor half demon boy. _

_Yukio sighed at Rin being over dramatic about homework. "Alright let's go nii-san." He said and walked out of his classroom, with Rin right behind him._

_*At the Okumura twin's dorm*_

_Rin was humming a tune while cooking in the kitchen as Yukio lean on the counter watching, he never admits it, but he always love to watch Rin cooking, it was like a comfort to him and to make life a little more normal than it can for the two brothers. Yukio heard a door opening and closing…That was odd, no one other than him, Shura, and Mephisto has the key to this dorm. Shura was at home, probably drinking her beer, and Mephisto must be his office and he never really used doors on them anyways._

_Yukio quietly went to the double open doors of the cafeteria and open it quietly, to not surprise the intruder and not to disturb Rin, since he'll act than think. Yukio's eyes widen slightly than went back to normal to realize who it was…Oh Rin will be so happy to see him again. Yukio open the door more and waved slightly at the guest and made a quiet motion than pointed at the kitchen. The guest nodded and skillfully walked towards the kitchen._

_Rin continued to hum and start to sway his hips slightly since the beat was getting to him. Suddenly he jumped a little when he felt arms wrap around his waist and felt a hot breath on his neck._

"_Are you going to make anything for me? Or are you going to make me starve?" the voice whispered._

"_If you try not to scare the living shit out of me, Night." Rin said pouting and smack Night's hand lightly with the spatula he was using to cook._

"_Aww. I'm hurt! I don't mean to scare you that much! Who would cook for your poor little brother?" Night place his hand on his chest with a sad expression on his face._

"_Yukio has Sheimi to cook for him!" Rin said and Yukio blushed harshly._

"_Nii-san!"_

"_Ahh! I'm just kidding Yukio! And you" Rin point his spatula at Night, "You go stand next to Yukio! I don't need distractions right now when I cook!" Night shook his head and jumped over the counter where Yukio was. _

_Rin sighed and turned back to work._

"_He looks like a house wife when he's serious like that." Night said head leaning on one hand with a smile on his face and hunger in his eyes…And not only for the food. _

"_Nii-san was always serious when it came to cooking. I wish he was this serious when he needs to study…" Yukio sighed and continue to watch his brother cook with his brother's lover next to him. _

_Rin set the plates for Night, Yukio and himself and they ate in quiet, enjoying each other's presence. After dinner, the twins and Night went to their respectable bedrooms._

"_Awe man! Can I take a shower first Yukio? Pleeease?" Rin begged his brother. He really wants to delay homework time._

"_Fine nii-san." Yukio sigh in defeat and Rin yip in victory and ran out of the room with a towel and his home clothes, "But don't take too long!"_

"_I won't I promise!" Oh how wrong he was…_

* * *

><p><em>Rin undress in the boy's locker room and place his uniform on the bench and grabbed his shampoo, conditioner and soap. He wrap the towel around his waist and his tail moved around after being wrapped around his waist all day, it cramps half the day, so it nice to let it loose after staying in one place. He walked in to the shower room and started the shower. He didn't notice that someone else was in the shower room too…<em>

_Rin sighed in delight and his tail wagged happily with the hot water splashing his tired muscle and relaxing them. He grabs his shampoo, but he didn't see it. He looked around and couldn't find it or his conditioner or even his soap! _

"_Looking for something?" _

_Rin turned around to see Night, holding his items, and naked…And horny._

"_Night give those back! Yukio will get mad if I'm not out soon!" Rin said extending his hand for the items._

_Night chuckled "Oh don't worry about your dear little brother Rin, because…" he said as he walked slowly to Rin and Rin backed up. Night continue this until his lover was trap in the corner of his shower block and lean closer, molding their bodies together, wrapping his tail around Rin's and continued "being without you for 3 days was torment for me since I had no one to hold and love." Rin blushed red when he felt the hard on his thigh…This is going to be an interesting shower_

_***WARNING LEMON! I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN THIS IS OVER!***_

_Night kissed Rin passionately. Rin kissed back, placing his arms around Night's neck and pressing his lips for more. Night licked the bottom of Rin's lips for entrance and Rin open his mouth and a tongue battle ensued. Rin moaned into the kiss, causing the moan to hit a spark in Night's stomach. When air was needed they split apart and Night attacked Rin's neck, leaving bite marks everywhere, their tails wrap around each other's leg._

_Rin put his hands on Night's messy hair and moaned some more, causing him to buck his hips with Night's. Night groaned at the friction between his and Rin's hard cocks. Night continued to kiss down to his collarbone and bit there, causing blood to be drawn. Rin flinch from the pain, but relaxed when Night licked and kissed the spot. _

_Night's hand roamed on his lover's chest and found the perk nipples. With one hand he pinch and twist one and moved his head to suck on the other. Rin arch his back from the touches he was receiving. _

"_Sto…Stop teasing me already!" Rin gasps between breathes. Night smirk and move his head up to Rin's face. _

"_Someone is eager hm?" Night said and grabbed Rin's full erected cock in his hand. Rin gasped loudly than groaned. Night rub his thumb on the slit, feeling the pre cum coming out. He slide his hand down and back up, with Rin following the rhythm. Night stop the hand job and bend down in front of Rin's cock. He blew on it and watch in amazement how his lover cock twitch from the air, his tail moved back and forth like a cat. _

"_Wha-What are you going-AH!" Rin couldn't finish his sentence because Night open his mouth and basically put all of Rin inside his mouth. Rin put his hands on Night's hair and tilt his head back with a big moan leaving his throat. Night started bobbing his head up and down slowly than picked up the pace. When Rin started bucking, he place his hands on his lover's hips, so he won't choke. _

"_Ah..Nig…Night. I'm think, I'm going to-" Rin was gasping and whimper in despair when Night withdraw from his cock. He needed to cum so badly! He might go insane! Night picked up the shampoo and squirt some on his hand and spread it nicely on his fingers. He stood up again and lean again close to Rin with his tail wrapping Rin's. _

"_I'll make you all better ok?" Night said and trailed his hand to Rin's butt. Rin stiffen when he felt the first finger in his hole. No matter how many times they've had sex, it was never easy when getting prepared. Night kissed Rin to distract him from the weird feeling of his finger and add another. Soon three fingers were inside of Rin and he pushed in and out slowly to have Rin get used to it and when Rin was moving at the same time as him, he remove his fingers. Night pick up the same shampoo with his tail, grab it with his hand, squirt a large amount it, and threw it somewhere. _

_He spread the shampoo on his cock and bit back a moan, and looked with glazed red eyes that Rin was watching him lubricating himself with hunger in those beautiful blue eyes. Night smirk and kiss Rin again while wrapping Rin's leg around his waist, as the wall support Rin and Rin place his arms around Night's neck. He broke the kiss and place his head on Rin's, water was still running, but it was unimportant to them right now. Right now it was just the two of them. _

"_It's going to hurt, but it won't alright?" Night said and Rin rolled his eyes. _

"_You're making it sound like it was our first time, but yes I understand." Rin smile and Night smile. Night position his cock and slowly entered the tight hole of Rin Okumura. Rin gripped Night's hair tighter and tears were spilling, the intercourse was the most painful. Night nuzzle Rin's face and cooing him with sweet nothings as he continued to push inside, and Night's tail wrap around Rin's tail as a sign of comfort. They stayed like that for a good three minutes till Rin move his hips slightly, a sign to go. Night slowly drew his cock out till the tip was still in and slammed in. Rin moan softly. Night did the same pace till he picked up the pace. He was looking for the spot._

"_NIGHT!"_

_He found it. He continued to pound inside of Rin, hitting his prostate over and over and over again. Rin's moans were like music to his ears. _

"_Oh god Night!" Rin moaned out and Night growled in anticipation and grabbed Rin's weeping cock and pumped it at the same time as his thrusts. "Tell me I belong to you." He said lowly, but Rin heard it, "I belong to you, Night. Always." He said with a smile. Night smiled and give him a peck on the lips and Rin tilt his head back on the wall and screamed Night's name and came all over his hand. Night groaned as Rin's walls gripped his cock and released his seed inside of Rin_

_***END OF LEMON!***_

_Night slid down since his legs felt like jelly and flip himself, so that Rin was on top of him. Rin was breathing heavy and listen to Night's fast heartbeat, but it was starting to slow down by each breath his lover was taking. "That was amazing, as always." Rin said breathlessly, placing his chin on Night's chest with a small smile. Night look at Rin and place his hand on Rin's cheek. "It's always amazing when your moaning like that." Rin blushed while leaning his head into Night's touch. "Yukio is going to kill me when he realized I took too long…" Rin flop his head back on Night's chest and listen to the heart. Night wrap his tail around Rin's waist lightly and smirked. _

"_Who said we were done Rin?" Rin eyes widen and looked at Night…Oh no, it was one of those nights!...Oh hell yeah he was ready! "What are we waiting for? Let's go to your room!" He said with a smirk, "But just make sure you put me back into my bed, so Yukio doesn't have to go in. He doesn't like going into other people's room without their permission." Night rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wonders how Yukio and Rin were related to Satan… Night sat up a little and turn the shower off, which the water turn cold and wrap himself and Rin's waist with a towel. He picked Rin up in bridal style and made his way to his own room…Which was on the other side of the dorm since they didn't want Yukio to be scar for life._

_Yukio sighed as he realized that Rin was with Night, since he heard both lovers moaning in the shower room. _

"_Looks like nii-san won't be able to do his homework for tonight." He said quietly while petting Kuro's head. Kuro meowed and tilt his head._

"_You don't want to know where your master is Kuro." Yukio said softly with a blush. He couldn't imagine what those two were doing right now… _

* * *

><p><em>-end of flashback-<em>

"Hey! I heard that and it's not my fault that both of us were in the mood…I need to go before it gets ugly, especially between Ryuji and Night." Rin stood up with the help of Yukio to get dressed. Kuro was sound asleep on Rin's bed this whole time.

*back at the fountain*

"What can I show you idiots that I am NOT Rin Okumura?" Night rubbed his temple; ugh he just wanted to go to base with other Exorcists than handle this bullshit…

"Well you look like him, you act like him, and even the sword looks the same!" Sheimi said pointing at the sword carrier behind Night's back, he was holding.

"Yes me and Rin look alike, and we might act the same, but we are totally different! His sword is blue and mine is red, see!" Night showed his sword.

"It still doesn't change the fact that you look like Okumura." Bon said arms crossed.

"You want to fight skunk boy?" Night growled.

"Who you calling skunk boy?" Bon asked with a blood vein popping on his head.

"Wait!"

Everyone looked at the voice to see Yukio helping a limping Rin…Wait Rin?

"Rin! Yuki-chan!" Shemi said shockingly.

"Can you help me Night? He is your boyfriend after all." Yukio said looking at Night with a glare "and why did you leave the dorm before Nii-san?"

"Ahehehe…I thought the kids left already!" Night rub the back of his head and sling Rin's other arm on his shoulder, but it seemed Rin wanted to punish him, because Rin wrapped both his arms around Night's neck and kissed him on the lips, and biting the bottom of Night's lips with his fangs, drawing blood.

"Wahhhhh! That's Rin's lover he was talking about?" Bon asked shocked pointing at the couple.

"Yes that is Night, a demon become exorcist. He stays at mine and nii-san's dorm since people might confuse him as nii-san as you guys gave a good example." Yukio said with his glasses glaring in the light.

"…Whoops." Everyone said.

Rin broke the kiss and place his head on Night's, "You're an idiot for leaving the dorm before me…Now girls are going to chase you." Rin said with a pout. Night smirked and licked the blood where Rin bit him as punishment and pecks the pouty lips "Like any girl would be better than you, especially in bed…" Night whispered the last part in Rin's ear, causing his lover to shudder in embarrassment and desire.

"Come on nii-san we have class to go." Yukio said tugging Rin's hand lightly.

"Alright Yukio, I got to go and be safe on your next mission ok?" Rin said. Night smiled genially and kisses Rin's forehead "I promise I'll be safe, besides your brother is a good doctor." He said looking at Yukio. Yukio blushed a little and pulled Rin close to him, "you should get to Italy soon and you know Shura isn't a patient person either…" Yukio said and Night sighed.

"And yet she doesn't come on time and drinks a lot of beer…"Night said while shaking his head walking towards to one of the doors with the same keys as every Exorcist has, picking the one to Exorcist base.

"Well you kids have fun now ok? And don't cause too much trouble Rin ok?" Night said with a wave and smile.

"I won't I won't. I love you!" Rin said with a smile.

"I love you too." Night said and entered the door and closed it.

"Wow, how did you two even met?" Izuma asked.

"Ah that's a long story…" Rin rub the back of his head.

"..Whatever, its none of my business." Izuma waved her hand and left for class.

Everyone followed Izuma, except Sheimi, Yukio and Rin.

"Rin…If Night ever hurts your feelings, please tells us ok? Don't hide something that painful to us." Sheimi said looking at Rin straight in the eyes. Rin was shocked at Sheimi's confession, but smiled.

"I won't hide secrets anymore from you guys since you guys trust me and I trust you guys." Rin said still smiling. Sheimi smiled back and ran to the others.

"Nii-san…"

Rin looked at Yukio with confusion on his face "Yeah Yukio?"

"…Please tell us ok? If he ever does hurt you, emotionally or physically. We will show him not to mess with the sons of Satan and our friends will show him not to mess with our friend either." Yukio said with a smile, but Rin sense a dark aura around him…His Exorcist aura.

"Oh Yukio, stop acting all tough like an Exorcist." Rin laughed and ruffled Yukio's hair "But I will tell you guys if something is wrong between us."

"Thank you nii-san." Yukio smiled and looked at his watch "We better head to class or we'll get tardy."

"And the great Yukio will not tolerate getting a tardy!" Rin waved his arms in the air like Yukio was king. Yukio smack Rin upside the head "Come on." Rin laughed and walked with Yukio, well more like limp and Yukio helping him…

Behind the door Night smiled gently. "I won't hurt him guys…"

"What are you talking about?"

Night looked at the woman with fire red hair with yellow tips on the end in a ponytail wearing a bikini top and short shorts and boots.

"It's nothing Shura. Let's go on the mission, so you don't miss your cram class." Night said walking pass Shura. Shura smiled, she heard everything.

"I hope ya don't break Rin's heart Night, otherwise you'll have to face me also." Shura said and Night stops his walk.

"I know, but I won't break his heart because I love him with all my heart and we need each other to keep ourselves from turning into monsters from our demon powers…" Night said turning around and staring straight at Shura. They stared at each other for a long while before Shura spoke.

"That's all I need to hear, come on let's go and don't be dead weight like your lover is to me and scary four eyes." Shura walked passed Night.

"In your dreams! Rin will get better than you two one day! Just you wait!" Night said with a smirk and followed Shura to their mission of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>*fanning myself* SWEET JESUS! A I never thought I could write a lemon, but I did it! And my very first one too! I would like to thank all the SasuNaru and some YukioRin sex scenes to give me the confidence! Mostly it was from the story "Secrets" that gave me the shower scene an idea as to WHERE the two horny demons are going to make love XD! Thank you! And I read to many SasuNaru M fics too…God they're so cute together ;3;! **

**So I wrote this one shot since I couldn't find ANY fics of these two! It's basically like some forbidden love XD! **

**I can understand if you're totally uncomfortable about it, but it's my first try on these two ok? How did I get into them? Basically I've seen pictures of them together and love them instantly…Yeah I have issues _', so I thought 'What if the gang mistaken Night as their friend Rin XD?' and this was made! Please don't bash me on this because yes, Night and Rin are basically the same character, but Night seems a little more mature than Rin and Rin…Well he can cook XD! And from the fan art I've seen, Night has red flames, so you can the two apart xD, and the eyes too. Rin has dark blue eyes and Night has blood red eyes. **

**Please review and favorite! If you like it as much as I typed(?) it, I might make another one x)! **


End file.
